~FallenWings~
Description = Caligo Name: Hydrus Cavidus = FallenWings are born with markings on the outer ridge of their wings, much like BoltWings. These tell the stories of what their name means, and the history behind it. FallenWings also have crystal-like spines, but do not have the texture of them, they are like IceWing spines. These glow, depending on their mood, if they are nervous, sense danger, angry, or afraid. They will light up, or glow, depending on their eye color as well. Their tail is so flexible, they can suffocate a dragon, much like a constrictor. Their tail also has two arrow points, one at the very end, and one exactly behind it. This is very deadly, mostly because it is serrated, and has tiny bristles that when attacked, will shoot out at the opponent, momentarily making them blind or deaf. Their scale color is pure black, blacker than a NightWing's scales.They are unpredictable, dangerous, and very devastating. Should you see one, you may only see them in your nightmares. They are usually bloodied, and will whisper, "I am..... forever lost....." But this has been dismissed to be merely a rumour to scare the easily scared dragons, such as RainWings. (A.k.a. lazy fruit eaters.) FallenWings are also invisible but you may see one under these conditions: * On the verge of dying * A dragon who has been forgotten by his/her tribe * Hallucinations * Nightmares FallenWings also have crystal-like, razor sharp, IceWing-like spine-like spikes jutting out of their ankles, right above their claws and talons. They light these up as well, much like their spines, as they depend on eye color, and mood. If they are happy, the crystals will not light up, it only depends on negative energy. These crystal-like spikes are called Negativus. However, if the FallenWing is happy, they will occasionally shoot out retractable, light-up spines, like the StormWings, (fanon by Fantasydragon2670,) and will shoot out extra spines on their already-formidable-tail. FallenWings, like TrickWings, have sun scales, like NightWings, have them on their sides. They will light up, however, if they sense danger, or are nervous. If their get angry, they can RARELY, enlarge the sun, causing a heatwave. But this is very rare, and only if they get so angry, they might blow up. Abilities: Black Smoke: FallenWings can change into black smoke. This helps them develop their 'Forgotten Venom,' in the mouth. When injected into a dragon, this causes the Shadow Death, a disease that is deadly if not treated within 3-5 hours. Also, this causes the dragon to forget the most important things to him/her. This is very devastating, as already mentioned, and this is the reason FallenWings are so dangerous. Negative Energy Feed: This relates to their diet, as FallenWings feed off of negative energy, such as feuding, bloodshed, death. Even emotional energy. This relates to their culture as well, as the more negative energy FallenWings get, their eyes begin to glow, and they can project their voice as they can sing in the most beautiful voices, sometimes in a sad, deep moan, that just hypnotizes dragons. Smoke-Fire: FallenWings can breathe a very special type of fire. Instead of burning the dragon’s scales, like normal, it will melt any part of the dragon’s body including the face, wings, and tail. This is very fatal, but can be blown away with wing force, and looks like smoke. This is very painful, like RainWing venom. When breathed, the fire appears as a dark red at the base that fades into black. Flyrogenesis: FallenWings can create force-fields that are impenetrable. These will act like razors, but will rarely cut any dragons. This move is only to protect dragonets, and they hatch with this but when they reach the age of three, the bubble pops, allowing them to safely store all the tribe's secrets. Their rules are to never tell any dragon their power. Weaknesses: Dragon Emotions: FallenWings can sense, and read a dragon's hidden emotions. Even if they hide it behind an emotionless mask, the FallenWings can always tell what they're feeling. Most of the time this is just plain hate, sadness, or anger, which is very distracting to FallenWings. Queen: Queen Oblitus is one of the most dangerous dragons around. Should you meet her, you must stay calm, and act like nothing is wrong. Especially don't insult her. She is very sensitive, and is very.... twisted. (i.e. Some dork dragon calls her a 'twisted, mental idiot who doesn't know proper dragon talk.' She instantly captures the dragon and arranges an extra special beheading for him.) Foreseer: Forgotten is the Foreseer for the Queen. If he has a vision, he is to tell her immediately, as she will know, and then war will show. Forgotten is very unpredictable, as he has random visions, and can even, rarely, see the good and bad intentions of a dragon. There is one downside for him though; he stuck in an infinite time loop that restarts when he dies. It is uncertain when he will be free of this curse. Strange Defects: The Strange Defects that FallenWings can hatch with is: Tenebricosus Eye: This is when the dragon hatches with with gradient red-gold to orange to yellow. The only dragon to have this is Obcasus, or Sunset. She is very shy. Her eyes glow in the dark, making her look extraordinary. Her scales can match any shadow, faded, or black as ever. Candidus Eye: This is when the dragon hatches with deep blue eyes that fade into green. The only dragons known to have this is Princess Aura of the FallenWings and Siren, a Split-Royal dragon who is also a Tenebricosus Eye. Her eyes are more blue-orange, though, much like the dawn. Her singing is very beautiful, but not as beautiful as Sunset's. Siren is also very shy, and is the cousin of Sunset. Culture: As mentioned earlier in the Abilities, FallenWings are born with the ability to sing in the most melodious voices any dragon has heard, so beautiful that even a LightWing will fall to it's talons. FallenWings can hypnotize dragons and will feed off of their negative energy to make themselves more powerful. Territory: The Territory, or Kingdom, of the FallenWings is Exardesco, or Flame, in the language of Ruinosus. The kingdom is surrounded with a wall of flame that can only be crossed by FallenWings. This is due to their protection, as they do not want to participate in the Great Enmity of Blood. Because their kingdom is so heavily protected and because of their hypnotizing music, FallenWings are the most unreliable allies to have. Art: The Art of FallenWings is singing. As mentioned in the Abilities, can make dragons want something so badly, they'll fight to get it. They can hypnotize dragons with singing, which is the most fatal ability of FallenWings. FallenWings have to attend a Gharana, (School of Music,) to develop this ability. They have a war chant, something that inspires dragons, makes them adore FallenWings. Names: Names of FallenWings have to do with death, or words related to 'forgotten.' All FallenWing eyes are usually gradient dark purple-black to dark blue. Names also range from 'negative,' to 'fallen,' to 'song,' is Caligo. (Note to readers: You may make these dragons with the awesome names, if you ask me! I will most likely say yes, if you ask nicely!) Names - Dragons: Whiplash Sunseeker Dark Interitus Epic Caducus Emortuus Ruinosus Carmen Cantio Lyra Tropos Canticulum Gana Obcino Incino Cano Cantabo Infitialis Abdicativus Jinx Lucky Illusion Trickster X-Ray History: FallenWings have evolved from DarkWings, SpiritWings, and DeathWings. They have also evolved from FrightWings, PainWings, and RuneWings. After a horrible murder of half the kingdom, FallenWings have been living a shaky life ever since. They have stages called the Interitus Stages. This is part of how they got their singing abilities. Queen Oblitus wanted to make the FallenWings more powerful, and bred with a SoulWing with the name of Stereo. Then they somehow multiplied. The second was the Stages. The rest of the tribe got this new ability. Alliances: SoulWings: SoulWings are the FallenWings' allies because they are the only tribe that isn't affected by the FallenWings' evil singing. In fact, SoulWings go to the FallenWing school to learn how to sing like them, though they aren't as melodious. TrickWings: It is true. Even the mysterious TrickWings are allied with the FallenWings, as their kingdom is bordering the FallenWings' and they have many things in common. For instance, being very mysterious, and weird. Diet: FallenWings have two ways to feed: negative and positive. Feeding negatively gives them more energy, and they prefer to feed negatively anyway. Negative Energy Feed: This relates to their diet, as FallenWings feed off of negative energy, such as feuding, bloodshed, death. Even emotional energy. This relates to their culture as well, as the more negative energy FallenWings get, their eyes begin to glow, and they can project their voice as they can sing in the most beautiful voices, sometimes in a sad, deep moan, that just hypnotizes dragons. Positive Energy Feed: FallenWings will rarely feed off of positive energy, which is when dragons are happy, and can make friends. Even emotional energy, such as love. FallenWings have the most beautiful singing voices. When they sing, they can hypnotize dragons, even if they are doing it for positive energy. Positive energy also makes the dragon(s) very sleepy, and can put them into a coma. Life: FallenWing life is very odd. They practice their singing in classes, so they can become more deadly. FallenWings also go to a school called the School Of Lapsus. Here, they learn about the culture, the history, spells, and how to create force fields. They also practice their battle stances, and standing up on two legs, which dragonets can do when they go to the school. As they grow older, they begin to grow extra horns, and a fiery looking ruff, that when angry, will actually set on fire. They will also grow more horns, much like an IceWing, or DarkWing, but like a DarkWing, will have black horns. Society of Gladius: This a rank, like BoltWings, as they have terms for the ranks. The terms go from Regalis, to Fatiscor-Regalis, to Commoner. Regalis: This means Royal, and the royal dragons will often have dark purple-gold eyes, showing that they are royal. Regalis dragons will be born with treasure, such as ruby chokers, that will glow, when nervous. Fatiscor-Regalis: This means Split-Royal, and this is when the dragonet is born to which one of the parents is a royal, and the other is a Commoner. Commoner: This is the BoltWing term for 'non-royal,' and is used in the language of Caligo. Caligo is also the ancient form of writing, and is still currently used in the School of Lapsus. Spells: This is an art, in which FallenWing dragonets practice in school. They practice on battle spells, telekinesis, and all sorts of enchantments. FallenWings take tests on the spells, and usually get all of the them correct during their first try! But the Spells make them have mind reading and fortelling the future, which is very bad. This is considered a weakness, as FallenWings are dragons who do not like to experience hate, or anger. Although they are un-social, sometimes evil, and love to see dragons forgotten by loved ones or their own tribe, no FallenWing enjoys seeing hate towards them. Illnesses: Shadow Death The Shadow Death, or, Shadow Disease, is when the FallenWing can make several shadows eat up a dragon. It looks like the dragon is disintegrating however, as they break up like dust, and then the shadows take them away. These are taken to the RuneWings and DeathWings, where they turn this into energy, and send it off to the DreamWings, (RuneWings, DeathWings, DreamWings are all Fanon by Fantasydragon2670). Soul Seeing: This is another illness, but is considered to be lucky. This is when the dragonet who is a Tenebricosus Eye hatches with the Soul Seeing illness, which is when they can see the dragon's pure nature. If they ac good, but is evil inside, they can see that. It sort of works like an X-Ray.Category:Fantasy's Tribes Category:Fanmade Tribes